


Happy

by SomethingSalome



Series: Hannibal Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSalome/pseuds/SomethingSalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal flash fiction two, in which Chilton makes Will an interesting offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

"What?" Chilton’s voice was shrill, but Will kept his face steady. He knew he had done the right thing.

"I called Jack, Dr. Chilton," he said. "He’ll be here any minute." As quick as blinking there was a gun trained on his face.

"Call him again," Chilton whined. "Tell him not to come. Tell him…"

"Tell him what, Frederick?" Will asked. It was almost hard not to laugh. The man who had so calmly informed him of his own guilt just days before was now struggling to escape the same fate, and with so little dignity. "That you didn’t do anything wrong? That those bodies in your house, all that evidence, was placed there by the real ripper to implicate you? Doesn’t that sound a little too familiar?" 

"Tell him I left!" Came the reply. "Tell him anything. Tell him not to come!" 

"Chilton, put the gun down," Will sighed. "You’re not a killer." There was trembling almost everywhere. Chilton’s body was a mess with it, but Will could see it most prominently in his face and the hand that held the gun. While mostly clean, there was still a little splotch of blood behind his right ear. Will wondered if The Ripper had placed it there on purpose. The gun tumbled out of Chilton’s shaking fingers and clattered to the floor. 

"Please don’t let them take me." Chilton’s voice was soft, weak. "They’ll kill me. They think I killed two agents. And Beverly Katz…they’ll kill me.” 

"Jack won’t let them kill you," Will said. Though he was attempting to soothe, the slightest peppering of irritation leaked into his voice. "You’ll just be placed under arrest until we can prove that you had nothing to do with the crimes. If anything, you’ll be safer." 

"Please, Will." Chilton sank to his knees, hands extended. "You saw what happened to Abel Gideon. They’ll kill me.”

"That was in your facility, Dr. Chilton,” Will said. He turned his back on the kneeling man and walked to his armchair, perching on one of the arms. When he looked back he saw that Chilton was crawling after him.

"Will, please," he said. "I can…I’ll do anything. Just tell Jack I left. Please?" His fingers were gripping at Will’s knees, leaving sweaty fingerprints on his jeans. 

"Dr. Chilton…"

"You must have hated me, all that time I kept you locked up?" he continued. Will stared down at him. He didn’t seem able to decide where to point his eyes. "You can keep me here. Keep me in your cellar. Closet. Whatever. Wouldn’t that make you happy? To have me under your control for a change? Whatever you want. Just…please don’t let them kill me, Will." 

"I don’t want-" Will cut himself off. Chilton’s hands were migrating from his knees to his thighs. 

"I can make you happy…in other ways?" Before Will could move, Chilton’s fingers were fumbling with his fly, clumsy, uncertain, and still shaking. "I’ll do anything you want." 

"Chilton." Will’s voice was a warning shot. Chilton froze, hands still clutching Will’s zipper. Outside, a single, happy bark and the sound of tires crunching on gravel.


End file.
